Love
by FyreBrande
Summary: First attempt at a song meme, so hope it ain't too horrible... Was supposed to be Dragon Age in general, but somehow ended up being mostly Alistair-related. And mostly mush. Go figure... Rated T for language in one drabble. And I don't own Dragon Age!


1. "Hero"~ Skillet

_I've got a hero, living in me  
I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die  
A hero's not afraid to give his life_

Alistair had never seen himself as being particularly heroic. He was no leader. But she needed him. He couldn't let her die, not if there was any way he could save her. So, as she steeled herself to strike the final blow, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait, let me." If dying meant he could save her, then he'd do it. Gladly.

"I won't let you!"

"You say that as if I'm giving you a choice."

* * *

2. "Had Enough" ~ Breaking Benjamin

_I've had it up to here,_

_you know your end is near_

_You had to have it all,  
Well, have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
_

"Forget Maric. This is for Duncan." His sword rang slightly as it slid through the flesh, muscle and bone of the man who had almost torn the nation apart. As Loghain's body crumpled to the ground, Alistair turned to her. _I would have done the same thing,_ her green eyes seemed to say. Her slight nod before he swung the blade in its deadly arc had been confirmation enough, but the added reassurance was helpful. He knew his eyes probably mirrored the look her own had held when she rammed one of her swords in Howe's gut. _Serves you right, bastard._

* * *

3. "Never Knew I Needed" ~ Ne-Yo

_For the way you're something that I never choose, But at the same time something _

_I don't wanna lose, and never wanna be without ever again  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
My accidental happily ever after, the way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter  
I must admit you were not a part of my book, but now if you open it up and take a look  
you're the beginning and the end of every chapter _

I have to admit she was right. As usual. I didn't want to get married, and hearing that Valora was, well, not the best looking elf only made the knot in my stomach tighten even farther. But Del pointed out it might not be so bad. And, despite the fact that I hadn't wanted to settled down, I decided to at least give Valora a chance. Maybe it won't be so bad. At first it was more for Del's sake, but that changed very quickly. After Del left, there wasn't really anything to do but get used to married life. I at least owed her, and to my surprise, Valora is beautiful in her own way. Not that I care any more. I married a genius. And I never, ever want to lose her.

(_Yay, I got to show some love for one of my favorite NPCs!!!!!)_

* * *

4. "If Ever I Could Love" ~ Keith Urban

_If ever I could love, I think it could be you  
If ever I thought I found somebody so true  
I wonder if you feel the same way that I do_

_If ever I could love, I think it could be with you  
You know I can't read your mind love  
But it seems to me that your heart and mine tonight are  
defying gravity the somethings so familiar  
and so unknown the closer we get I swear it feels like coming home  
and I'm ready to be brave_

I have no idea if she feels the same way. I don't know if I'm only fooling myself, or if we both are fooling ourselves. So one more night I finger the rose, watching the small petals bruise more with each day that passes. I need to tell her, to ask her. I caught the look over her shoulder when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I'm not a total idiot. Or maybe that's just more wishful thinking. What would she possibly see in me? The bastard son of a king and a serving maid who's never been good at anything. I have to ask her or I will go crazy. So when we set up camp the next night, I catch her eye, and she comes over to talk. I gather all my courage, pull out the rose, and hand it to her. "Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?" The way she blushes makes my heart leap.

* * *

5. "Bye, Bye Beautiful" ~ Nightwish

_Did we get this far just to feel your hate?_

_Did we play to become only pawns in the game?_

It's only after the battle I let myself wonder what Morrigan really wanted and why she wanted it. I have to admit, letting a Witch walk away with an child possessing the soul of an old God suddenly feels like a very wrong idea. She never cared about me, or especially Alistair. She never approved of anything I did, save killing Flemeth. I fear I've been played like a pawn in a scheme larger than I was willing to worry about that night at Redcliffe. I look at Alistair as we head for the stairs down from the roof of Fort Drakon. Yes, I still have him, but what is the cost going to be? Did I make exactly the move a vastly more skilled opponent was expecting, or am I worrying too much? She's promised to never try to claim his throne. Our throne. But I still feel uneasy about this.

* * *

6. "Next to You" ~ Jordin Sparks

_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more, _

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long,_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

That's the third time today I've caught him staring at me. This is ridiculous. We've only known each other a month. My heart should not be leaping into my throat when he smiles at me. Yet it is. I find myself unable to sleep some nights, so great is my confusion. Part of me wants to ask him if I'm only imagining this attraction, or if he feels it too. But that would be crazy. A mage and an ex-templar? Even our friendship is pushing the bounds. Love? That's out of the question. Still, when he looks at me like that, I can't breathe.

* * *

7. "First Time" ~ Lifehouse

_  
Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_.

I've never felt fear like this before. I've long since gotten over the nerves every warrior feels before going into battle. Darkspawn don't scare me. Battling those monsters is part of life. I've not felt fear like this since I killed my first genlock. But when he says he cares about me, asks if I care for him, or think I ever could, my insides go icy. The great Lady Aeducan, terrified. I know nobles who would pay to gold to see this. Telling him yes takes more courage then anything I've ever done.

* * *

8. "Renew" ~The Wedding

_I'm burning down the bridges that I cross _

_Before I ever reach the land  
I'm breaking down, I'm breaking down  
So careful now don't make a move  
Careful now to breathe over the sound_

_I'm not brave enough to conquer love_

I didn't even look back. After the ceremony--which was almost more than I could take, seeing him as king--I bolted from Denerim, heading back to my woods. I can't be near him. It would hurt too much. I still love him, no matter what he said. I know I did the right thing, making him king. This cost is steeper than I would have imagined, but still worth it. I wish for a sliver of hope, but even on the occasion our eyes met, his were so sad, so _dead_, I know I would be fooling myself to think we could ever be together.

* * *

9. "Look at Me" ~ Carrie Underwood

_I tell myself I'm in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

The way he looked at her made her breath catch. The adoration in his eyes was enough to make her melt. She felt as if she was the only woman in existence when he looked at her like that. The utter devotion was so much more than she deserved. He'd had her heart with the comment about his unholy love of fine cheeses, and she fell even farther every time they looked at each other. His smile turned her as scarlet as the sunrise.

* * *

10."Not Without a Fight" ~ Pillar

_I'm not going down that easy  
It takes more than that just to break me  
I'm not going down without bleeding  
I'm not going down, down without a fight_

There was no way he was going down with fighting with every last breath in his exhausted body. He gathered his strength and threw himself back at their foe again, just as one of the monster's hands closed around her body. Renewed energy flowed through his tired limbs. He let out a cry of rage and buried his sword in the ogre's leg, ripping the blade free and leaping onto its chest when the beast stumbled. It toppled and he rode it to the ground, plunging the sword's flaming blade into its head. He stood, held one hand toward her, and pulled her to her feet. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "My hero."

* * *

_Couldn't resist trying this after reading through serenbach's Yuffentine one... But since I know next to nothing about Final Fantasy, I used Dragon Age. Probably will do a KotOR one too. This was really fun, and a little harder than I expected despite my music player picking just about the BEST songs available for a mushy DA meme. Reviews would be loverly! And anyone reading Aftermath and/or Perceptions, there's more coming within the week(hopefully). ;-)_

_Song-Fic Meme Rules:_

_1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4.] Do ten of these, then post them._


End file.
